villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Master Jack
Master Jack is the main antagonist of the 1996 animated film The Toy Shop. He is an old jack-in-the-box toy who wants to take revenge on the kids who rejected their toys. He built an army of rejected toys and kept them under his spell to do his bidding, using his magical locket. He became evil since the toy maker died. He also plans to make Kathrine, the main protagonist, his queen so that way he'II get all the toys from everywhere to put under his spell to be mean to kids and refused to be their playthings. He is Kathrine and Matthew's arch-nemesis. He was voiced by the late . Biography Master Jack is one of the toys in the toy shop which used to be owned by a toy maker. Personality Gallery MV5BMjM1NzU0MzMwMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTM1MTg3ODE@. V1 .jpg Master Jack's magic locket.JPG|Master Jack's magic locket Master Jack's first appearance.JPG|Master Jack's first appearance Ruffles making a joke to Master Jack.JPG Master Jack threating Ruffles.JPG|"One day, you're gonna die laughing" Master Jack noticing Kathrine.JPG|Master Jack noticing Kathrine Master Jack looking at Kathrine.JPG Matthew put Master Jack back into his box.JPG Master Jack yelling angrily at Matthew.JPG|"Don't you ever do that again!" Master Jack yelling angrily at Matthew for putting him back into his box Master Jack and Matthew look at Kathrine.JPG Master Jack accepting Matthew's apology.JPG|"Apology accepted" Master Jack inviting Kathrine to dinner.JPG Master Jack delighted.JPG|"Excellent" Master Jack making his exit.JPG Master Jack inside his lair.JPG Master Jack patting Sarah on her head.JPG|"And such delightful surprise to see you, Sarah" Master Jack telling Kathrine about his domain.JPG Master Jack pretend eating.JPG Master Jack telling Kathrine that he's a king.JPG Master Jack revealing his empire called Toydom.JPG Master Jack explaining his tragic backstory.JPG Kathrine put a hand on Master Jack.JPG Master Jack revealing his true nature and intentions.JPG|Master Jack revealing his true nature Master Jack putting a hand around Sarah.JPG|Master Jack revealing his plans to Sarah Master Jack declare himself as ruler of the rejected toys.JPG Master Jack singing.JPG Master Jack with his army of toy soildiers.JPG Master Jack flying a toy plane.JPG Master Jack casting his powers.JPG Kathrine confronting Master Jack.JPG Master Jack yelling at Sarah.JPG Kathrine scolding Master Jack.JPG Master Jack offering Kathrine to be his queen.JPG|Master Jack offering Kathrine to be his queen, to which she refused in disgust Master Jack chuckling at Kathrine's refusal.JPG|"I love it when they play hard to get" Master Jack on top of a shelf.JPG|Master Jack on top of a shelf Master Jack laughing.JPG|Master Jack's evil laugh Master Jack addressing his subjects.JPG Master Jack planning to kidnap Kathrine.JPG Master Jack angry at his subjects' failure.JPG Master Jack giving his subjects another chance.JPG Master Jack devising another plan.JPG Master Jack appearing before Matthew.JPG Master Jack's evil grin.JPG|Master Jack's evil grin Master Jack ordering his minions to seize Matthew.JPG Master Jack victorious.JPG Matthew standing up to Master Jack.JPG Master Jack promises.JPG|"You have my word" Master Jack delighted with Kathrine's choice.JPG|"A wise choice, my queen" Master Jack winking.JPG Master Jack and his soldier leading Kathrine away.JPG Master Jack looking at his throne.JPG A soldier alerting Master Jack.JPG Master Jack angrily ordering his soilder to get reinformants.JPG|"CALL OUT REINFORCEMENTS!" Master Jack I'II see to the queen.JPG|"I'II see to the queen!" Master Jack zooming off in fury.JPG Master Jack caught Kathrine and Matthew.JPG|"Going somewhere?" Master Jack advances.JPG Master Jack gasping.JPG Master Jack retreating into his box.JPG Master Jack's evil glare.JPG Master Jack chasing after Kathrine and Matthew.JPG|"Get them!" Master Jack angrily ordering his toy soliders to get Kathrine and Matthew, also his villainous breakdown Master Jack ordering his soildier to pull the switch.JPG|"Pull the switch!" A soilder pull the switch.JPG Master Jack smiling evilly.JPG Master Jack being victorous.JPG Master Jack looms over Kathrine and Matthew.JPG Master Jack looking at his locket.JPG Master Jack looking up at the clock.JPG Master Jack's eyes widen.JPG Master Jack looking back.JPG Master Jack lunges.JPG Master Jack misses.JPG Matthew snatch the locket from Master Jack.JPG Master Jack in dismay.JPG Master Jack despair.JPG|"I'm not finished yet!" Master Jack losing his power.JPG|Master Jack losing his power Master Jack's Defeat.JPG|Master Jack's final moments before being squished by Henrietta Hippo Videos Quotes Trivia *His film The Toy Shop is another animated film that has toys come to life, good ones and those who are villlains, the other animated film series that has toy characters is the Toy Story franchise. *Master Jack is very similar to Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear, the main antagonist from Disney/Pixar's Toy Story 3. Both are toy villains who ruled the toy shop and Sunnyside with their minions and iron fists. He is also similar to Stinky Pete as they are both been in stores for years and never been played with by kids for years which makes them bad in the first place. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Leader Category:Monarchs Category:Outcast Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Magic Category:In Love Category:Weaklings Category:Non-Action Category:Mastermind Category:Slaver Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Psychopath Category:Misanthropes Category:Sophisticated Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Possessed Objects Category:Deceased Category:Power Hungry Category:Remorseful Category:Tragic Category:Affably Evil Category:Perverts Category:Amoral Category:Scapegoat Category:Cowards